The Ultimate Lovers
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: RenaGuil, with some Rukato and HenJeri. Renamon felt depressed after her past boyfriends cheated on her, but someone came around and made her better. A One shot story.


The Ultimate Lovers:

A/N: This is just a Digimon fan fic, no crossover and it for you Rena/Guil fans. There will be some past Rukato and HenJeri. And it had two songs: Only he and At the Beginning. So enjoy.

The real world was towering with buildings after the D-Reaper's defeat and most of the Tamers had grown up. Renamon is standing on one of the roofs and it seemed to be raining and she looked quiet upset. She was furious because of Impmon and Cyberdramon. They had cheated on her by going out with a Palmon and a BlackGatomon. She was so miserable that no-one talked to her anymore. As it rain, it soaked her fur and she is feeling quite cold. She held her arms to keep her warm. Rika was lucky though. She married Takato a year ago. She begins to cry.

"I wish someone would like me…" she said quietly. At first, she thought she was just data and won't accept feelings. But then she realised that she DOES have feelings. She just cried more as the rain mixes with her tears.

She then made her way to the park and sat by the pond looking quite unhappy. She looked at her reflection which was reflected against the water. She looked across to see Henry and Jeri with their kids walking by on the other side and did not notice her. Yes, they too got married. Their story is like this… Jeri starts to have feelings for Henry so she disbands Takato and goes with him. Takato was heartbroken at this, but when Rika saw this, she confronted him. Then, Rika disbands Ryo for Takato and they got married, leaving Renamon alone. Renamon wrapped her tail around her waist to stop her getting cold. No use. She sat down on a log and wept.

Suddenly, someone put a coat on her. Renamon looked shocked as she looked at the green coat around her. She looked up to an now grown-up Guilmon. Since 6 years, Guilmon had grown from a child to a mature adult. He must have heard Renamon's sobbing and come to confront her. He doesn't mind the rain, because he has a scaly skin so he wouldn't get cold.

"Hey, Renamon. Why are you sitting in the rain?" asked Guilmon.

"Oh, Guilmon. Thank you. I was letting my depression get out of me. Thank you."

"No problem" said Guilmon as he sat next to her. "You're lucky. Because I bet that the rain would stop any time… NOW!"

And as he said that, the rain stopped.

"Hey! How do you do that?" Renamon asked.

"Well, I read the newspaper that people leave behind and I knew it would be rain in the evening and clear at night."

At as the sky clear to a starry night, Guilmon made a fire so that Renamon could warm up. She smiled hopefully. Guilmon was kind to her ever since they returned from the Digital World. Wherever she's upset, he's there to help her. Even if Cyberdramon and Impmon cheated on her, he's still there. Then she released something.

(Song: Only he from Starlight Express):

_Look at me a woman, calm and in control  
No silly girl who's head's always turning  
Nobody would guess that deep inside my soul  
A brand new flame is burning _

_Only he has the power to move me  
And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy  
But I couldn't see before  
That only he   
Has the power to move me  
Take me, hold me, mould me, change me and improve me  
It's not funny any more _

_Only he can make my burden light  
Only he can make a wrong seem right   
Only he can make the shadows bright  
And make the darkness gleaming white  
He  
Him and me  
Only he has the power to move me_

_All the nights I've wasted dreaming of the time  
When I'd discover the one to guide me  
Searching the horizon  
Didn't realise that all the time he was beside me_

_  
Only he  
Has the power to move me  
And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy  
Hope and pray that I'm in time _

_Only he could stand and wait that long  
Stand by me while I was going wrong  
What if he couldn't wait  
Have I left it too late? _

_  
Only he  
Has the power to move me  
And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy  
Him and me we'd be sublime _

_  
Does he know or will he never guess  
That next time I'm gonna answer yes  
Does he know if he comes back today  
This time I'm gonna make him stay  
He  
Only he  
Only he has the power, every day, every hour  
He moves me_

Renamon saw Guilmon looked up, quite worried. She stood up and walked beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"I know what's bugging you." Guilmon said "Cyberdramon and Impmon, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, like you. I am not also loved."

Renamon looked at him, surprised.

"Why?"

"Well, when I was a child, I was not the grown-up digimon I was. I am in love, but she turned to someone else. I think I was heart broken."

"And who is she?"

"You."

Renamon gasped. She had made Guilmon quite heart broken. "But when? Since when did I made you heartbroken?"

"When you went out with those two creeps."

Guilmon looked like he was about to cry. Renamon, who had tears in her eyes, hugged him behind.

"I was blind that all, Guilmon. But, here we are. At the Beginning." She said.

(Song: At the Beginning)

Renamon, still hugging him from behind, sang first.

Renamon:_ We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what wed have to go through  
Now here we are, Im suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Guilmon sighed and then looked up in the sky as he sang next.

Guilmon: No one told me I was going to find you

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

They both sang together.

Both: _This is the start_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
Ill be there when the world stops turning  
Ill be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Guilmon turned to Renamon as they sing again.

Renamon: We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Guilmon: Never dreaming, how out dreams would come true

Both: _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

Renamon held her paw to Guilmon's cheek.

Both: _And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
Ill be there when the world stops turning  
Ill be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Smiling, these two lovers then hugged each other.

Both: _Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on  
Ive been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
Ill be there when the world stops turning  
Ill be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Guilmon and Renamon then looked at each other smiling, still holding each other.

Both: _Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going_

Guilmon: Oh

Renamon: Staring out on a journey

Both: _Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning…_

_With you._

Guilmon then noticed that Renamon brought her face closer to his and then her and his lips met. As they kissed, Renamon knew that Guilmon was the one meant for her. She kept kissing him. Soon Guilmon broke the kiss and let go of her.

"Renamon. I need to say this, but I love you."

"I love you too, Guilmon" said Renamon.

Guilmon goes over to his coat. "Renamon, I'd know we only started falling in love, but I don't want to lose you again. Takato and Rika said if this is the time, it's now."

Renamon's heart pound fast as she knew what will happen next.

Guilmon then took out a box and knelt down to her. "Renamon, will you marry me?"

Renamon gasped and covered her face. He was asking her to marry him. She and Guilmon will be like Takato and Rika. So she said the only answer…

"Yes! I will marry you!"

Guilmon smiled and put the golden ring on her finger and the two lovers then engaged in a deep kiss.

Epilogue:

With Takato and Rika as their right hand man and woman, Guilmon and Renamon got married and had 3 kids who became Takato and Rika's kids' digimon and the two lovers lived happily ever after.

A/N: I had finished and I'd be starting on a new story soon. Please review.


End file.
